


Day 27 - Stars

by marvel_and_mischief



Series: December Writing Challenge [27]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_and_mischief/pseuds/marvel_and_mischief
Summary: You're at a pit stop when you come across a star gazing stranger.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Series: December Writing Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Day 27 - Stars

In all the years you’ve travelled in your pod through space, hopping from moon to planet, back and forth, you had never stopped to look at the stars. It was much like when you’re trudging through a forest, searching for anything you could sell, you don’t stop to look at the trees. Or when you’re walking through a town you don’t bother to take in the buildings around you. It’s unnecessary, a waste of precious time when you have a job to constantly do. 

Harvest, pay your way, move on. It’s a constant cycle of surviving just enough to get your tiny ship up and running to find your next job on another planet, or moon, or space station or whatever you could find. 

You had found a pit stop to settle down on for a couple of days to restock with essentials, give your pod engines time to cool down, relax a little bit. Not much, you still had to keep your wits about you after all, there wasn’t a safe place in all of the universe as far as you were concerned. Especially as a lone traveller. 

You had been sitting in your pod at the end of a day of haggling and buying what you couldn’t haggle, mentally exhausted from having to politely smile at vendors and talk more than you liked to with rude strangers. It was times like these you wished for a companion, a friend to share what was on your mind with, someone who would listen. Kevva, even a story book, some form of entertainment would suffice to keep your mind busy, but that was rarer than a trustworthy companion. 

You decided to go for a walk. You had noticed a nature trail behind the information centre earlier that day. Maybe it would clear your mind, tire you out enough to fall into a restful sleep when you got back to your pod. 

You followed the trail, your boots crunching on crisp fallen leaves, ground dry and dusty from lack of rainfall. It was a planet that didn’t need a suit so you were free to smell the smoke from burning wood and delicious fried foods from other travellers in the area. As you ventured further into the wood the manmade smells disappeared and the trees cleared to reveal murky, evergreen grass. With no canopy of trees and a lack of light pollution on this planet, the sky was left clear and open for you to see. 

But that was only the second strange thing you noticed, because the other was a man lying flat on his back in the middle of the clearing. He was older than you, but not by much, a wavy mop of dark hair, large hand resting on his chest while the other was seemingly missing. He was looking up at the sky, no one else to keep him company. You wondered if coming here would be intruding, and not wanting to cause a commotion you turned to leave the area.

“Petal, do not be alarmed. There is enough space here for the two of us, if you so wish to star gaze with me.” You paused in your escape and looked over to the man you had been observing, noting that he hadn’t turned to look at you as he spoke, his eyes never leaving the darkening sky even when he told you his name. _Ezra._

You didn’t want to be rude so you cautiously moved towards the stranger, finding fascination in the way he was seemed nonchalant about your presence, yet he chose to speak up and stop you from leaving. It irritated you, the least he could do was look at you when he spoke. You made a point of standing next to him, arms crossed, waiting for him to properly acknowledge you. 

When Ezra did, his brown eyes bore into yours and you saw there was a darkness in them that sent a shiver up your spine, but you ignored it in favour of the beating of your heart as, for the first time in years, someone was paying attention to you. Someone spoke to you not out of necessity, someone was welcoming you, encouraging you into their bubble of personal space, and it felt thrilling. 

The stranger patted the space next to him, and you obliged by lying down on the ground, arm purposefully touching his ever so slightly.

“Why are you star gazing?” You asked when Ezra hadn’t said anything. He hummed, working over his response in his head.

“It is a tranquil reminder that we are all insignificant in the grander scheme of the universe.”

You turned away from the sky, raising a surprising eyebrow in Ezra’s direction. He matched your facial expression, his lips turning up into a smirk that wasn’t unkind, but looked unflattering on his otherwise handsome face. 

“We will be nothing but stardust one day, petal,” he continued, his eyes flicking down to your lips so quickly you would have missed it if you had blinked. 

“That’s morbid,” you replied, making Ezra chuckle darkly, “you star gaze to face your own mortality?” 

Your teasing tone didn’t go unnoticed by Ezra who responded by taking your hand loosely in his, as though testing the waters of how far he could push the boundaries with you. You didn’t remove your hand, instead you tightened your hold, relishing in the feel of another person touching you, running your thumb along calloused skin and strong fingers. 

“It is also a sight to behold,” Ezra spoke softly, all remnants of darkness and teasing gone as he pointed up with your entangled hands to a shooting star flying across the sky above, “occasionally something beautiful occurs and I am reminded that not everything in the universe is fated to end in tragedy.” 

You were captivated by his words, the charming way he spoke, how self-assured he was in what he was saying. He spoke like a man who had seen tragedy and believed it inevitable. You weren’t so sure. For instance, lying next to Ezra, staring at the stars in the sky you felt hope for once. Hope for what, you didn’t know, but your heart was blooming with _something_ and the hand held in yours made you feel less alone in the enormous universe you inhabited.


End file.
